Angel 101: A Guide for Dummies
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: Sam and Dean were pretty ordinary people who lived pretty ordinary lives. Sam was a successful lawyer, while Dean was a private investigator. That all changed when Dean stumbled across a pair of men who had no idea how to function in society, not to mention their wings. Now the two brothers are united once again, running from a secret agency that wants them all dead.
1. Prologue

_** Prologue**_

* * *

_**Okay, so I've never written a Supernatural fanfiction before, so please forgive me for any off-the-wall or massive mistakes, and point them out as well, so I can improve on them. **_

_**This is an Experiment!AU, so it will obviously be different than the show. **_

_**Trigger Warnings: Blood, Language, Violence, Experiments(obviously), and some borderline torture. SO, Supernatural, basically.**_

_**Rated: T+**_

_**Genre: SciFi/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Ships: Destiel, Sabriel , and that's it as of yet.**_

_**Summary: Sam and Dean were pretty ordinary people who lived pretty ordinary lives. Sam was a successful lawyer, while Dean was a private investigator. That all changed when Dean stumbled across a pair of men who had any idea how to function in society, not to mention their wings. Now the two brothers are united, running from a secret agency that wants them all dead.**_

* * *

He watched silently as two of the masked men he'd grown so accustomed to seeing walked into the room where he was bound. They had long since learned that he was far more rebellious than his younger counterpart, and stronger as well. He despised being at their mercy and had fought back many times. He was like them, a person, a human being capable of thoughts and emotions, but he had long since pushed that away through the days of endless pain and becoming something he wasn't. He had forced those thoughts away, and they were no longer even a part of him. He was nothing but a feral creature that they enjoyed poking and prodding at. All that he knew was that he was one of their play toys, experiment 2.1.4., or as they'd shortened it to, Archangel. He was their fourth and least hostile experiment thus far concerning the Archangels, but they had branched out and created a subspecies to the Archangels, known as Seraphs. So far, they only had two successful Seraph experiments. They had given them names as well, so as to properly identify them without having to read off a series of numbers. He knew that they referred to him as 'Gabriel', while the other three Archangels were referred to as 'Michael', 'Lucifer', and 'Raphael'. The two Seraphs were referred to as 'Zachariah' and 'Castiel', and were far less hostile and powerful than the Archangels.

He was being held within a large cylinder tube-like cage that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, as well as thick cables that tied around his wrists and ankles and held him still. He knew this routine, they would lower the cylinder walls and then inject him with something that would make him pass out. Then, he would wake up again with only the memory of excruciating pain and nothing else. He would always remember the screams of the youngest Seraph in the next room, Castiel. While being weaker than Archangels meant they weren't put through nearly as much, it also meant what they did go through was twice as painful. He would always thrash wildly when he heard the screams of the Seraph, and he vowed that if he ever escaped he would make sure he took his weaker counterpart with him. As the walls began to descended around him, he was aware that he'd mastered something that was very clever and helpful in his case. He just had to wait for the right moment.

One of the masked men walked up behind him, holding a needle filled with sedatives, no doubt. Just as he was about to inject it into the Archangel's back though, six golden wings knocked the scientist back against the wall on the other side of the room. Usually his wings were left limp and unneeded, draped around him like a sort of blanket. He'd been working with them nonstop when he was alone though, so while they looked useless, he actually had full control of them. He growled, and snapped his hands backwards, snapping the cords holding them like they were made of spider web. With his hands free, he reached down and ripped at the cords around his feet. The other scientist ran over to the door and slammed a hand on the emergency alarm, but when he turned around the Archangel was right behind him. He lifted the scientist right off his feet and slung him to the other side of the room, head cracking at a painful angle against the wall. He yanked the door open, ears tuning in to any trace of anyone approaching. He wrapped his wings around his body, forming a sort of feather cloak around him. He ran to the room that was across the hall, with a label above the door that read 'Castiel/ Experiment: 3.2.2/ Category: Seraphs'. He threw open the door, and the being inside it that was being held by only a collar and a thick cable huddled closer into the corner, ready for more pain. He walked over and snapped the cable, gesturing for the Seraph to follow him. Castiel didn't budge though, unknowing, and Gabriel huffed. He grabbed the younger experiment's hand and basically drug him out of the room. Looking both ways, he snarled at the blaring alarms and flashing red lights that covered most of his senses that he needed most in this situation. He looked both way, and he could faintly heard footsteps coming towards them from both directions. The Seraphs eyes widened frantically, while the Archangel snarled. Trusting himself to know which way was best, he ran right. There was roughly twelve masked men carrying guns coming towards them, and his eyes flashed dangerously. With a battle cry and a leap, he bowled most of them over, and flaring his wings in six different directions knocked the rest of them over. Once they were taken care of, he retook the Seraph's hand and they started running again, but Castiel was clearly disarranged by the flashing red lights and loud noises, so Gabriel had to be careful not to go so fast that the Seraph would lose his footing or hurt himself. They were nearing the end of the hallway when they realized there was an elevator and a staircase. Trying to pick which one to take, Gabriel dragged the Seraph to the staircase, where they started ascending as quickly as they could. They were trying to get as far up as they could get, and then they came out on the top floor. The top floor was actually ground level, as most of the experiments took place deep underground. Gabriel started running faster now, and more and more masked men were trying to intercept them. Gabriel refused to be taken down once more though, he'd been here long enough. The doors were locked, but they were made of glass. Gabriel back up far enough to get a good run going, and then he crashed through the glass door. Castiel followed, and they ran further than they ever had before. There was forest surrounding all of the area, and they were quickly lost in the tall pines and shrubbery. They didn't care though, as long as they were close together and didn't get separated. They were getting tired, but they didn't lessen their speed. Soon they came out on a solid black stretch that both were unfamiliar with, and were confused when a set of blaring white lights blinded them. They heard something squealing loudly, but didn't have time to react before they were slung backwards and knocked unconscious.

* * *

_**I know it's really short, but it is just the prologue. I have the first chapter finished already, but I want to know whether or not people want to read it before I upload an actual chapter or not. So, review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Apologies for my bad writing skills.**_


	2. Adopting Your First Angel

_**1\. Adopting Your First Angel**_

* * *

_**I'm literally squealing, this hasn't even been up for a full day and its already got reviews! I'm literally so happy you cannot believe! I'm honestly curious as to how people like my work though XD**_

* * *

Dean was singing along deeply to a Kansas song, driving along the interstate on his way to find a place to stay the night. He was working a case for a jealous woman who didn't fully trust her husband. With just the evidence he'd gathered by looking at the man Dean was pretty sure her feelings were completely justifiable. He was basically a two-timing lowlife man-whore, and that was only after following him for an hour. As he was contemplating on how he would break it to the poor woman that she had married an absolute douche bag, he was startled by two figures dashing out of the woods and onto the road. He slammed on the brakes, but he wasn't fast enough to respond because both of the figures went flying. Dean struggled to calm down, then opened up the door to go see what it was he'd hit. They looked like people, and when he walked up to them, he realized they _were,_ in fact, people. He almost panicked then and there because he'd just hit two people with his car, he just _killed_ two people. Well, actually he didn't know if he killed them, and he was pretty sure one of them just twitched, but still though! Walking over to them to see if they were all right, he stopped, eyes widening. It wasn't even the shock of having hit them, but it was the fact that they had wings sprawled over the ground around them. The shorter, but still stocky, man had six gold wings surrounding him, two of them in very awkward angles that had to be painful. The second man, who was taller but slightly scrawny looking, had two onyx wings curled around him, apparently trying to shield him from whatever dangers could be nearby. Dean cursed silently, freaking out. Pulling out his phone, he called the first person he could think of. He hadn't talked to him in over three years, but it was worth a shot at least.

''Dean?... You do know it's, like, three in the morning, right?'' Sam asked blearily, sleep heavy in his voice.

''Sammy, I need your help! I think I just hit two angels with the Impala!'' Dean answered frantically, not once considering how that might sound to someone who wasn't seeing what he was seeing.

''...What? Dean, are you drunk?'' Sam asked irately. Dean shook his head, then remembered that Sam wasn't omnipresent.

''No, honestly. Look, I just hit two people with the car and I'm freaking out! Can I bring them to your place?'' he asked. He received a sigh instead.

''Dean, you're drunk...and if you actually did hit someone, call 911. I'm not a doctor, I can't help anyone in that manner'' Dean huffed at Sam's response, looking at the two winged men on the ground.

''Yeah, whatever Sammy'' He said, which got him a sigh.

''Don't call me Sammy'' Sam said, then he disconnected. Dean actually did start to wonder if he was drunk, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't. He walked over to the taller angel-person-thing that only had two wings and poked it, which he immediately regretted when he got a hiss of pain in response. The thing opened it's eyes, and Dean was taken aback momentarily because they were a startling electric blue and he had to blink to snap himself out of his shock. Once it- for lack of a name or better term- registered that it was alive and awake, it noticed his presence and shot backwards quicker than Dean would have suspected, hissing almost like some kind of wild cat. Then it saw the six-winged angel-man-person and his eyes widened, then he turned and fixed Dean with a death glare, and Dean realized the color of his eyes was perfect because he felt a shock run through him at the promise of vengeance in those eyes. He moved slowly, and held his hands up.

''Whoa there, easy buddy. I didn't do it on purpose, you guys ran right out in front of me'' he spoke in a quiet, calm voice- at least, as calm as he could get it, backing up slowly. It stared at him long and hard, and Dean wondered if it could understand him. After staring into his eyes for a good five minutes, it opened its mouth and uttered a word, but its voice was hoarse and shaky, as if unpracticed or unused.

''Truth'', and that was that. It turned its attention to its friend on the ground- he was assuming they were friends at least- and poked at him. He got flopped by one of the unbroken wings in return. He let out a sound of indignation as the six-winged-person-thing started to wake up, and it recovered much faster, fixing Dean with a glare that promised death if he so much as blinked. The black-winged angel-thing noticed its friend's glare, and shook his head at it. The six-winged-thing turned its gaze onto the black-winged one, and they seemed to have a conversation just by looking at each other. The gold-winged one raised an eyebrow at the other, but shrugged. Then, it refocused on Dean. Actually, both of them were focused on him. Dean looked between them, and turned to look at the Impala, as if seeking answers from the non-sentient vehicle. He turned back to the two angel things.

''Do, um, do you two need a place to stay? I was looking for a motel room, but I was thinking maybe my brother's place would be better if the two of you tag along...'' he trailed off, noticing that the one that only had two wings had already stood up, and was helping the other to his feet. The gold-winged one hissed in pain as his two injured wings were jostled, both on the left side leaving one uninjured. Dean grimaced, forgetting that he'd severely injured one of them. He ran over to the passenger side and opened the back door, and he helped the black-winged one guide the gold-winged one into the back seat. He ended up lying on his stomach across the seat, with his injured wings hanging limply off the edge. The black winged one, who seemed generally uninjured except for a myriad of cuts and bruises, folded his wings against his back and got in on the passenger side. Dean went around to the driver's side and slid in, starting it up and continued to drive. He was dazed out, to say the least. Why wouldn't he be though? He'd just not only hit two people with his Baby, he'd discovered they were weird angel people, and he didn't call anyone to find out why, and he didn't panic either. No, he offered them to get in with him to go see his brother, of which had already confirmed he did not believe Dean when he said he'd hit two angels. He figured that gave him the right to feel a little disturbed and distant. He glanced over at the one with black wings, and only just now noticed he only had what looked like sweat pants on. Actually, both of them only had sweat pants on.

''So, uh, do you two have names?'' he asked after a moment, not even knowing if they spoke English other than singular words. The one with black wings looked at him confusedly and tilted his head, while the one in the back sighed.

'' Experiment 2.1.4/ Class: Archangel/ Title: Gabriel'' he said in a tired, deadpan voice, and the other one's eyes widened in realization.

''Experiment 3.2.2/ Class: Seraph/ Title: Castiel'' the black-winged one was a bit more emotional with his response, but still said it as if it was practiced. It still sounded scarily robotic. Dean had a moment to realize that they were the results of some fucked up science experiment and that the people who'd done it had a twisted sense of humor. To not only name the results of their experiments after two mystical creatures, but to also give them the actual titles of some of those creatures? Wow, that was wrong on an entirely different level.

''Alright, Castiel, the name's Dean. Any idea where you're from or who did this to you?'' Dean asked, and Castiel once again tilted his head- like a lost puppy, Dean thought, but he didn't voice that opinion.

''I...Do not understand your request'' he said, once again more like a robot than a person.

''Who gave you your wings?'' Dean clarified. Castiel paused.

''My wings...they have always been a part of me. I have had them since I was first awoken'' he said, and Dean blinked. It only just clicked that maybe the people who'd done this hadn't experimented on an actual person who was born from two parents, per se, but had developed these two themselves, like in the movies. That's even more fucked up. At least they seemed pretty fluent in English though, so they weren't treated _completely_ like animals. The fact is though, they probably only taught them language so that they would be even more compliant and loyal. Apparently not loyal enough though, seeing as they were here and not wherever they had been.

They didn't speak much after that. Dean focused on getting to a town that way he could gather his bearings and get on a route that would lead him to his brother's house.

It was night time the next day before they reached Sam's home.

* * *

Sam was on his laptop when they arrived, reading an email concerning a client of his. He was also feeling concerned for his brother, Dean, because it had been so long since he'd heard from him and then out of no where he claims he hit two angels with his car? It definitely made him question his older brother's sanity, or sobriety. Whichever worked at the time. He didn't know that they were legitimately five minutes away from his house though, so it was needless to say he was surprised when he heard someone knocking on his door around nine thirty at night. Getting up and going downstairs, he opened the door only to see Dean standing there with a distant look on his face.

''Dean, I told you that if you actually hit someone to take them to the hospital, not to me!'' he stressed, but got quiet when his brother fixed him with a lost, confused stare. Dean turned around and gestured for Sam to follow, and Sam was honestly confused enough to do so. When Dean opened up the back door to the Impala, Sam's eyes widened in disbelief.

''No way...'' he said to himself, but Dean just nodded.

''They're both asleep right now, and that's good enough for them. Sammy, they've been through hell. Science experiments, from what I've gathered. This one's Gabriel, the one up front is Castiel. They need help, and I didn't know where else to go''

Sam swallowed, then nodded.

''Alright...Let's, uh, let's get them inside before someone else comes out here'' Dean nodded at him, then shook Gabriel awake. He huffed irately, but then he realized they'd come to a stop. Leaning up, he gently maneuvered his wings so that the two injured ones were held close to his body. He looked out of the Impala and noticed Sam, and scrutinized him greatly before sighing, deeming the shocked man as not a threat. Dean then went around to the passenger side door and repeated the process with Castiel, who reacted similarly. Almost as if they were brothers as well. Dean gave them a tired smile.

''Hey, this is my brother, Sam. We're gonna be staying here for a while, so you two need to come on inside before someone else sees you'' he said quietly, and they nodded. With a bit of shuffling from both of them and pained grunts from Gabriel every time he nudged his injured wings, they finally made it out of the car and into the house. Once inside, Sam let out a sigh. He looked over at Dean, who was still out of it but more relieved now. The two angels had sat down on his couch in the living room and were looking around, taking in their new surroundings. It was almost scary how silent they were, only hearing occasional grunts or hisses of pain from Gabriel. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke.

''We need to get his wings fixed up, but I don't think I have the supplies to take care of something like that'' Sam said, to which Dean also started thinking.

''Okay, we can't take him to a hospital, so we have to improvise.'' Dean said, and Sam nodded.

''Right...Okay, go outside and get a few sticks, make sure they're not bendy or anything, but not too thick either. Break any extra twigs and leaves off. Try and get four of them, and two more just in case. I'll see what else I can get that will help.'' Dean nodded, immediately going out the back door so as to not draw attention to anyone going by out front. Meanwhile, Sam ran to the bathroom and grabbed a few hand towels. Then, while still holding the towels, he left the bathroom and went out into the garage, looking for a roll of ducttape. After he found it, he went back into the living room and sat the stuff on the coffee table, arranging it so that it would be easy to grab. The two angels eyed the different materials suspiciously, and Sam had to pause when Gabriel fixed him with that scrutinizing glare that honestly made him feel really, really small.

''We need to splint your wings, that's all we're doing. Just waiting on Dean to come back in'' Sam explained, and the Archangel's eyes had a surprised glint in them. Sam briefly wondered why he would be surprised, but he had no time to dwell because at that moment Dean came back in, and Sam looked up to see that Dean had gotten all six sticks. Gabriel looked curiously at the sticks, but narrowed his eyes when Dean moved towards him.

''Gabriel, I don't know what you've been through to make you so hurt and suspicious, but we're just trying to help you, okay? So please don't try and kill us, because this is probably going to hurt'' Sam said, but he had to wonder if the Archangel even knew what he'd just said. At last though, Gabriel sighed and gave a brief nod, stretching out his two injured wings so they could access them easily, and he pulled the others close to his body. Castiel watched in silence, moving closer and taking the older angel's hand so that he knew there was someone nearby that he could trust. It was startling how much it reminded Sam of the time he'd broken his leg during a soccer game, and Dean had held his hand when the doctors were setting it. He wondered if they were actually brothers or had developed the familial bond through circumstance.

Neither of them really knew what they were doing, so they could only hope they weren't making it worse by doing this. Dean looked over the first broken wing and realized it was a clean break, so he just took the wing and shifted it until it was in the right position. Gabriel gripped Castiel's hand tighter than he had been, eyes focusing hard on the wall opposite. Sam was sure that if he had superpowers that the wall would have already vaporized by now. Sam focused on splinting and wrapping the injured wing though, trying not to get distracted. Once he finished taping it, Dean let the wing go and Gabriel pulled it as close to his frame as he could with the splint in the way. The second injured wing was not quite as clean as the first one, and after moving the feathers to see how bad it was, they realized the bone was protruding from the skin and Sam had to take a deep breath so as to not pass out at the sight of it. He was queasy when it came to broken bones, so he looked away while Dean snapped the bone back under the skin and into place. The Archangel let out a strangled yell, breathing raggedly as Sam bandaged the bleeding wound, then repeated the splinting and wrapping like he'd done the first time. Gabriel pulled that wing closer to his body as well, shivering spastically as the pain still raked through his body. Sam got up and went in the kitchen to grab a few Advil pills and a glass of water, bringing them back in and offering them to the angel. Well, if he hadn't glared suspiciously at them before, he really was now.

''We're not trying to poison you or anything, it's pain relievers. There right here if you decide to use them'' Sam said, setting them down on the coffee table where the angel could reach them. Then, he and Dean walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

''I could go for a beer right about now'' Dean said, leaning up against the counter. Although typically Sam didn't drink much, he nodded.

''This has been a strange day'' Sam said, and Dean scoffed.

''Strange? I think this surpassed strange a long time ago'' he said, and Sam shook his head. They would have continued talking, but Castiel walked in, swaying on his feet and looking ready to drop.

''Gabriel took the pills you offered him, here is his glass'' Castiel said, holding it out. Sam took it from him, putting it in the sink. Then he turned to face the angel.

''I have two guest beds you two can sleep in for the night, looks like you need it'' Sam said, leading the angel to the guest room down the hall from the kitchen. The angel looked at the bed strangely, and Sam was curious if they'd ever even slept in a bed.

''Just lay down on it and sleep'' he clarified, and the Seraph didn't need any other clarifications as he flopped face forwards onto the bed, putting a new meaning to out like a light. Then he went back to the living room and led Gabriel to the guest room upstairs, and he reacted similarly, but was more careful to avoid jostling his wings more than he needed to. Sam went back downstairs once the two angels were accommodated. Dean looked affronted.

''What about me?'' Dean asked, to which Sam grinned.

''There's a couch and a recliner. Your choice''

Sam could still hear his brother grumbling even as he went upstairs to his own bedroom.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry my writing sucks, I do apologize greatly. Please don't get mad at my awfulness. **_


	3. Feeding Your Angel

_**2\. Feeding Your Angel**_

* * *

Dean woke up to see Castiel looming over him, causing him to snort and roll off the couch. The angel took a step back, tilting his head at the Winchester. Dean stood up quickly, which gave him a headache. Once he recovered, he gave the angel a heated glare, but then he regretted it when Castiel took another step back, trying to shrink away.

''Hey, hey, sorry. You just startled me, I'm not going to hurt you!'' Dean said, and the angel calmed down only slightly. Dean sighed, glad that he'd averted a panic attack on the other party's behalf. Castiel finally returned to his original relaxed position, just looking at Dean once again. Honestly, it was really unnerving how silent he could be. It made him wonder what all the two angels had experienced in their lives. Had they been trained to only speak when spoken to, or was it a result of trauma? Or did they simply choose not to talk?

''So, what's up?'' Dean asked, and then sighed when the angel took it as a literal question.

''That I know of, the ceiling of this building and the sky'' Castiel said, and Dean had to try really hard not to facepalm because he had to remember that Castiel probably had never been exposed to slang or sarcasm before.

''No, I meant...what do you need?'' Dean clarified, and Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment.

'' I'm not sure. I simply had never seen another being other than myself and Gabriel sleep before, I thought it was interesting how different you look when you're asleep than when you are awake. The same can be said for Sam.'' Castiel explained, and Dean just looked at him.

''So, you just...stared at us...all night?'' Dean asked, and the angel nodded. Dean blinked, trying not to think about how creepy that seemed. He sighed, then the sigh turned into a yawn.

''Alright, lets go wake the others up I guess. You can wake Gabriel up, because he'd probably attack me if I tried to wake him up'' Dean said, and Castiel nodded. They both walked upstairs, splitting off to wake up their respective targets. Dean, being the older brother he was, did not peacefully wake his sibling up though. No, he went into the bathroom across the hall and got a glass of cold water, then proceeded to return and pour it onto his brother's face. It only took roughly .0 seconds before Sam started awake, cursing and wiping the water off his face. Dean ran out of the room laughing, trying to avoid a pillow getting slung through the door. Gabriel and Castiel, only now exiting the room Gabriel had been sleeping in, were immediately startled, but calmed down when they didn't register any malicious or negative energy coming from the two human brothers. Albeit Sam was annoyed, he was still in a positive-and vengeful- mood. It had been too long since he and his brother had engaged in a good prank war. The four walked downstairs, but the angels insisted on trailing behind out of paranoia so that they could see what the Winchesters were doing at all times. It showed that they had been through a lot of pain by being led places, so the two humans didn't argue. Sam walked into the kitchen and the rest of the group trailed behind him. He decided to look around for something to make for breakfast and finally settled on chocolate chip pancakes. Call him childish, but he loved any type of pancake with fruit or chocolate in them. It was awkwardly silent in the kitchen, with the only sound being the beat and ting of the cooking utensils he was using and the shifting around of the people in the room. As Sam finally finished making the pancakes- three per person with one extra per person if wanted- he set the plates in front of each of them. Dean began to eat quickly, while the angels simply stared at the food. Sam looked at them and slowed his eating, wondering why they weren't eating, and Gabriel focused in on him, watching him like a hawk.

It took Sam a moment to realize what the six winged angel was doing.

He was learning.

After a moment of hesitation, the angel started mimicking him, and his eyes widened as he discovered the wonderful flavor of chocolate. Soon, Castiel followed Gabriel's example, but he was not nearly as successful in the learning process.

* * *

And thus is how they had to keep Castiel from choking to death on a pancake and now found themselves in the living room. Sam and Dean simply watched the angels while they were looking around at everything curiously, bordering paranoia but also very calm to be in their current surroundings. The brothers hadn't attempted to kill them as of yet, so they felt a bit safer at that fact. They were still watching them skeptically though, unsure of their motives.

Sam and Dean weren't really sure either, other than to keep them safe and alive. Gabriel was looking around at the pictures Sam had on the wall, different moments in time frozen forever. There were pictures that were obviously of him and Dean when they were younger, and sometimes there was an older man and woman in the pictures. As they got older though, Gabriel noticed that the woman stopped appearing in the photos. He stored this little tidbit in his head, making a note to ask about it later. Castiel was simply sitting on the couch, looking around at literally everything. Dean was tempted to say that if he asked the blue-eyed angel about a specific dust bunny, Castiel would then proceed to locate it and identify its genetic makeup.

Because dust bunnies definitely have genetic makeup.

''So, how did you guys come to have wings?'' Sam finally asked, and both angels went still. Turning to look at him, Gabriel's eyes were dark- not in an angry sort of way, but like he was reliving something from his past.

Sam didn't want to know how badly the two of them were suffering PTSD, a condition lots of soldiers came home with, but also something that people got by being victims of abuse, rape, or witnessing murder.

''We have always had our wings, they are a part of us as much as the color of our eyes'' he said, and Castiel nodded.

''Dean asked a very similar question yesterday night, when he found us'' the seraph added, and Sam blinked. He then asked another question,

''Do you know who was taking care of you?''

'' I wouldn't consider it taking care of us, so much as just keeping us alive for their own gain. And no... They were always very secretive, even among themselves'' Gabriel said, and so Sam and Dean had nothing to work with once more. Any little fact, even one the size of an atom, would have been better than the clueless stumbling they were doing now.

But, it would seem that that was not what fate had in mind for them, oh no. There was much more learning to do for all of them before they gained even a speck of knowledge.


End file.
